Only the Stars Know
by Incomplete Melody
Summary: Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion must marry to stop the warring nations of the Moon and the Earth. Will their marriage bring one woman to jealously and end the world, perhaps even more?


"Only the Stars Know" fanfiction copyright 2007 by Mz.Moonlightshadows. Anything associated with Sailor Moon and its characters belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha. "Every Heart" theme song belongs to Inuyasha's original owners/creators and is sung by BoA Kwon. The text of this work and property of this is by Mz.Moonlightshadows and should not be used without permission. Don't sue and/or use!!!

A/N: Okay so this is going to be my very first story I have ever written. Please R&R. This was a story I wrote for my English class. The reviews I got were somewhat horrible. They said that they lost interest in it. For my paper I changed the names. Like for Endymion's name I put in Alexander and Jason for short, for Queen Selenity's name I put Synnity, for Princess Serenity's name I put Lynnity, and for Beryl's name I put Anne. So I just want to know what true Sailor Moon fans really think about the story. I think they lost interest because they didn't know this was a Sailor Moon fanfic and they don't know the whole story or whatever. I know this story might be rushed and not descriptive, but for English the limit was 4 pages and doubled space. So I didn't have much choice but to rush it a little. I also had to change the names back to their original names, so there might be some names I didn't change back because I missed it. I tried but if you see any then I'm sorry. Keep all that in mind. Yes this might be boring and confusing, but try to read it and tell me what you think. If you have any questions just ask me and I'll try my best to answer them for you.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Only the Stars Know**

'No, it has to be this way. I hope she'll understand,' she thought. The events of today still played in her head, almost as if she was still in the meeting with the King and Queen of Earth. King Damien's words were stuck in her head.

_Flashback_

_"Queen Selenity, to gain peace with you, you must agree that my son, Prince Endymion, and your daughter, Princess Serenity, must marry. It is my only offer. Take it or leave it. Beware that if you don't take my offer, then our nations will still be at war. It is your decision."_

_End of flashback_

'Oh Serenity, please understand my decision,' Queen Selenity hoped. Queen Selenity was adorning her royal dress decorated with beads here and there. She walked, searching for her daughter Serenity. She found Serenity by the lush royal palace gardens sitting by the water fountain with her head lying on her folded arms. She looked like a goddess just like her royal ancestors of the Moon. Blond waist length hair with natural silver highlights fell around her like a pool of water. Her eyes as blue as the night sky. Queen Selenity sat with her daughter, not knowing how to start a conversation.

"Mother, something is troubling you. I can see the pain in your eyes. Please tell me," said Serenity. Selenity just looked at her daughter. Sadness etched on her face.

"Serenity, you know that the Moon and the Earth have been at war for many years. There's only one way to stop it, and it hurts me to make this decision. King Damien of the Earth came today. He says the only way that the war will end is if you marry his son, Prince Endymion," Selenity spoke. Serenity was somewhat shocked, but she had to be brave and take on the challenge. Her heart was hurting. She knew that in time of politics no one ever married for love. It rarely happened.

"Mother, I agree. The war must stop. If this is the only way then so let it be," replied Serenity. The Queen nodded. Selenity knew that her daughter was going to be a great queen one day. She knew Serenity has matured so much and fast before her eyes.

"Serenity, you are going to the Earth tomorrow. Get packed up."

"Yes mother." Serenity quickly got up and walked to her room. When she reached her room, she collapsed on her bed. Crystalline tears streaming down her delicate face.

'Good things never happen. Love is never real,' she thought sadly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The next day Serenity arrived at the Earth's royal palace, only accompanied by one of Earth's generals. Her mother had some meetings back on the Moon she had to attend. Serenity sighed to herself. The general showed Serenity to her room. Serenity thanked him and closed the door slowly. She looked around her surroundings and sat on the huge bed, big enough for at least four people. Serenity looked out the window and saw life outside. Birds were soaring. Colorful plants grew. Her mind went back to the conversation she had with her mother while they were in her room back on the Moon.

_Flashback_

"_Serenity, I'm terribly sorry for this. If there was any, and I mean any other way to end this war I would do it in a heartbeat. Please forgive me daughter."_

"_I understand mother. I only want what's best for our people. I've seen too much bloodshed and cries of pain. I'm willing to do anything for it to stop," stated Serenity while hiding her sadness._

"_Queen Gaia has planned for a wedding three weeks from now. I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay. It's for the better mother. Don't be sorry. You had to do what you thought was right to acquire peace. You never know. We just might love each other, and I might be happy just like you and Papa were before he died."_

_End of flashback_

"It's for the better," Serenity whispered. Serenity's head snapped out of her thoughts when there was a sharp knock on her door. She got off of her bed and went to open the door. Blue clashed with blue. Serenity stared at a very tall man with raven locks.

"I'm Prince Endymion. Also known as Darien," the voice spoke. Serenity gasped and was in a trance and couldn't seem to get out of it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Queen Gaia had sent out wedding invitations to almost every royal in the solar system, asking them to join the marriage of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. Everyone in Earth got one. Including a woman with a long red hair named Beryl. She opened the envelope hesitantly, breaking the royal seal on the back.

'NO! Endymion cannot marry. He is _mine_. Not some spoiled and stupid girl named _Serenity_. I have to stop this,' thought Beryl. You can say the Beryl has had an obsession with Endymion and still does to this very day. She has done almost every trick in the book to try to get him to propose. She started smirking. A plan already forming in her mind. The end of the world will come if she didn't get what she wanted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next couple of weeks, the two were courting. Serenity has gotten fond of Endymion, also known as Darien. She felt safe being with him. She always got the butterflies whenever he said her name. Serenity's heart beats faster whenever he smiled. Darien also had this feeling. His mind always wandered off to Serenity and her smile. He had to admit that Serenity was innocent and sweet.

'I think I love her,' Darien thought.

'I think I love him,' Serenity thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day of the wedding came. Three days before, they both confessed their true feelings for each other, sharing a simple, yet sweet kiss. Serenity was wearing a white simplistic gown with a veil covering her face. She held a mixture of red, yellow, pink, and white roses. Darien was standing at the altar, wearing his royal warrior garbs with medals attached. When the music started, Serenity walked down the aisle. Suddenly, a banged interrupted everything. Serenity stood still. The music stopped. Everyone attending the wedding looked around. The doors opened. Beryl stood in the entrance.

"Princess Serenity, you have what is mine and I want him back!" screamed Beryl.

"What or who are you talking about?" asked Serenity.

"Prince Endymion. He is rightfully mine, and you stole him from me."

Serenity ran up to the altar and stood by Darien hugging him.

"That's absurd. We're betrothed. You cannot stop us," Darien remarked.

"Very well," Beryl calmly stated. Her hand went over her head. An overwhelming force forced everyone to his or her hands and knees, gasping for air. Elders died from the force. With a loud screech, Beryl forced her magical power, which she learned from the many magic books Earth had to offer, to destroy everything and everyone in the whole entire solar system. Endymion and Serenity died in each others' arms. They were meant to be together. Fate made it this way for the two lovers.

To this day the whole solar system was destroyed. Planets ceased to exist. Men, women, and children were gone. Good and evil gone, almost as if it never even existed. Only the stars know the story, with these words and lyrics haunting them.

_"Round and round the planets revolve round the sun, and we always seek after love and peace forever more. Goes and goes the time goes on we are not alone. We live on together and we will find some precious things. Sometime we will smile, sometime we will cry somehow. Don't forget believing yourself - tomorrow's never die."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: So what did you think? I promise I'll get better in my writing. Little by little. Review and tell me. Thanks. Your comments are appreciated.


End file.
